PART III
THE MYTHOLOGY OF PERFECT WORLD - PART III The Children of Pan Gu Even as the god Pan Gu changed in form, so did his very thoughts spring to life. The races of Pangu began to take shape: the Humans, Untamed, and the Winged Elves, later followed by the Tideborn and the Earthguard. All born from the substance of creation channeled through Pangu, all destined to return to the nothingness from wihch creation sprang when they reached the end of their days. Pen Gu thought of each of these races as his children, each created in an aspect of the god's own personality. Humans, the shortest lived but most numerous of Pan Gu's Children, represented the fire of his passion. In the Untamed, he saw his desire to be one with the natural world. In the Winged Elves, he endowed his love of the skys and freedom. In the Tideborn, he girted knowledge of the depths, making them masters of the sea. In the Earthborn, Pan Gu placed the mastery of the earth itself. Each race revelled in its chosen lands, existing in harmony with the other races of Pangu, and the land prospered. For eons, many generations of Pan Gu's Children walked the earth, marveling at its beauty and mastering the realm to which each had been given dominion. Over time, the Children of Pan Gu began increased in number, each race created great cities, with vast spires that reached to the heights of the heavens to the depts of the earth, filled with wonder and joyous song as tribute to their creator. The kingdoms of the Humans spread like wildfire over the land, while Winged Elves, eyes ever towards the heavens, reached higher and higher into the lofty peaks of the world. The Untamed too formed cities of their own, surrounded with fields of the rarest wood and herb in nature. The Tideborn built their empires on islands bathed by the oceans they held so dear. The Earthguard, the last of the Children, made their abode in great works of stone, their cities delving deep into the heart of Pangu. Great works of wonder were wroght as the Five Races loved in harmonny amost themselves and with nature. Joyous was the song that filled Pangu as the Children swore oaths of alligiance and vows of honor to one another, aiding their neighbors in molding wood and earth, mastering the tides of the great oceans, filling the skies with creatures of fantasy. And deep within the heart of this Perfect World, Pan Gu at last closed his eyes, and slept to the soun Over centuries however, the land itself began to change. Dark places began to mar the beautiful landscape of this Perfect World, soulless patches of emptiness. The very earth around these places grew poluted and dark, and any that entered these voids emerged corrupted, twisted and blackened, mutated into the first monsters to walk the surface of Pangu. The Children of Pan Gu began to grow suspicious of one another, each race blaming the other for darkness around them. Little did they realize the darkness had touch them as well, whispering to them in their dreams, filling their imaginations with dreams of power and conquest. Eventually the races began to war, first with the other races, then with themselves. So began the first battles between the Children of Pan Gu, and war and death began to spread across the face of this once Perfect World. The Legacy of the Void Pan Gu, still slumbering within the heart of the earth, did not realized that his world had grown dark. Cold fingers of corruption, dark tendrils of malice, crept insidiously over all he had created. Once lush forrests were blighted, seed and stem rotted and fell. The darkness spread like dark weeds, killing some things outright - returning them to nothingness. Others, like the races he had created, became corrupted, batting amogst themselves and the other races, building empires to lord over the lands. Areas of the land itself began to become dark and foul, spitting forth mockeries of his creations, monsters dark and fell that embraced the corruption that ate away at the core of world. These evil being began to contest the races of Pangu openly, seeking to either dominate them under their dark will or destroy them, forcing them back into the nothingness of The Void. The whisper of The Void was both swift and subtle, seducing the Children of Pan Gu, twisting their hopes and ambitions into fantasies of conquest and domination. Plow and scroll were discarded, replaced by blade and spear. Whips cracked mercilessly over the backs of those who found themselves forced into slavery. yolked to massive war charriots as neighbor waged brutal and bloody war against neighbor. Dark kingdoms rose up against the scared earth, walls stainded with blood and built from the bone of the conquered. Alliances were formed and broken as race schemed and ploted against race, honor and valor giving way to betrayal and deceit. Even the beasts of the lands, once allowed to roam free, were collared, tamed, or hunted from the face of the plains they has so proudly roamed. Bold were those who took feel creatures, spawned from dark pits in the bowels of the earth, as mounts, beasts feed upon the of the corpses of those who resisted the siren's call of The Void. Bolder still were those who allied themselves with the Lords of the Void, feel beings of immense power. These were dark paradies of the Children of Pan Gu, vicious where the Children had been peaceful, dark as the Children has once been lignt. Spat from The Void itself, these creatures had never felt the touch of Pan gu, and knew no mercy or kindness. Those who would not worship them as gods were forced to serve them, and any who rebeled were slain as sacrifices to satisfy their insatiable bloodlust. As the corpses of the Children of Pan Gu mounted, the cries of those who remained starward and resisted the caress of The Void rose up in horror. Families were torn asunder as brother fled brother, the faithful and peacef loving of the Children hunted by those who has turned to the darker path. The earth was stained black with rhe lifeblood of those who would not be consumed by the taint of evil that spread throughout the land. The air was thick with black arrows and the heavvy wingbeat of creatures birthed in The Void filled the air. Againt this chaos still did the faithful of the will of Pan Gu resist, and even as their blood soaked into the earth, they remained faithful that their creator would hear their cries. And deep down within the crust of the earth. their cries reached the ears of the long slumbering Pan Gu. continue to PART IV back to OUTKAST WIKI